All of Me
by Yuri Ayato
Summary: Wherein Leone finds Lubbock quietly singing a love song and pressures him into telling her who it's for. [Complete]


**Author's Note: I know this song didn't exist during this time period, but if Chelsea is allowed to headphones then we're allowed to pretend. I actually was just in the car reading Akame ga Kill! (it took me long enough to get around to it, and I'm honestly not looking forward to chapter 50 and forward from there), and then I just decided why not.**

* * *

There wasn't much to do. Najenda and Chelsea were busy doing God-knows-what, so the Night Raid was given an off-day. Leone didn't really have anything to do, as everyone else was busy doing their own thing, or they had disappeared somewhere,—namely Lubbock—so she decided to go out into the woods for a walk. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't very eventful, nor was it too dull but also not incredibly interesting, but more than enough to hold her attention and keep her from getting all that bored with it.

However, it most certainly was interesting to hear some kind of instrument playing. She would have guessed a guitar at first, but her hearing was good enough to tell that it wasn't exactly that. It most likely wasn't any kind of instrument she'd come across, from the sound of it. Whatever it was, it caught her attention, and she decided to figure out what exactly it was.

She stopped when she heard a voice singing softly.

_"You're my downfall,  
__You're my muse,  
__My worst distraction,  
__My rhythm and blues.  
__I can't stop singin',  
__It's ringin' in  
__My head for you."_

Was that...? No, of course not—it couldn't be.

She continued moving again, the music and the lyrics becoming louder. It seemed her first guess on who it was had been correct—this was where Lubbock had disappeared to. He looked so calm, though a bit depressed as well. Four of his strings were coiled around a tree a few times and the fingers of his other hand skillfully moved over them.

_"Love your curves and all your edges,  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me,  
And I'll give my all to you.  
You're my end and my beginnin'.  
__Even when I lose, I'm winnin',  
'Cause I give you a-a-a-all of me.  
And you give me a-a-a-all of you."_

Leone adjusted her weight a bit, which turned out to be a mistake, as some fallen leaves crunched beneath her feet. Lubbock retracted the strings and turned around, possibly attempting a look of anger, but the heavy blush across his face and his expression made it impossible for him to appear anything other than completely embarrassed and flustered.

"Y-you could have at least said that you were there!"

With a dismissive shrug, Leone leaned against a tree. "You would have stopped sooner if I had. Don't worry, I'm probably not going to tell Boss, or—" She stopped herself when she noticed how he awkwardly shifted and tossed glances everywhere except at her. It was the mention of Najenda that triggered it, and a smirk began playing on her lips. "So that _was_ about Boss, hmm?"

"It's...it's not like that...!"

"That's what it seems like to me! Do you mind explaining yourself?"

Lubbock opened his mouth, though nothing came out, and he just closed it again. He drew in a deep breath and tried again. "It's...more for..." The last word was audible but incomprehensible.

"Spit it out!"

"It'smoreforyou."

She raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. It wasn't the sentiment, it was the fact the boy who was always hitting on girls and trying to peep on her acted so different when it came to genuine feelings towards someone.

The embarrassment was replaced by legitimate anger as he narrowed his eyes. "Now I know I screwed up. I wouldn't have said a word if I knew all I am to you is a gag." He turned around, heels digging violently into the soft soil with each of his steps.

Leone caught his shoulder and turned him around, lifting his chin up with her index and middle fingers. "I was laughing because you were cute, not because I thought it was funny."

She pushed her lips against his, and somehow, nothing else mattered in the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: That kind of spiraled out of my control but I guess it was still okay. Please take my writing privileges away because cute little stories about these two is consuming all my time. How did it come to this. Where did I go wrong.**

**But on another note, I'm actually writing poetry again before bed and somehow, my notebook has become a jumble of A/Z, SAO, and AGK! themed poetry like what. I literally don't even realize what I'm writing, but maybe I'll post it if I stop being too lazy to type it up.**


End file.
